Thankers
by Dalek Prime
Summary: When Rachel wanted to thank Randy for saving her life, he wasn't expecting this. Randy/Rachel. Mature content ahead


A/N: I don't own Randy Cunnigham: Ninth Grade Ninja

* * *

"Honk'in Howard!" Randy grumbled to himself in anger as he stormed out of the Gamehole's backdoor "I do stuff for him, and what does he want me to do? More stuff!"

Not only was he furious with his best friend for taking advantage of him, but he was trying to walk off a muscle he pulled in his leg during his fight with Viceroy's beatnik-bot. It went without saying that Randy was in a rather foul mood—and that was putting it lightly. Though if there was any good to take away from this now ruined day at the arcade it was that he managed to keep Rachel safe. Just as he was about to take out a smoke bomb and leave the area entirely, he heard the backdoor open once more to see Rachel stepping out of it to meet with him.

"Hey, Ninja!" she greeted in her usual cheerful voice

"Hey, Rachel, what's up?" Randy replied, totally caught off guard by her entrance

"I just had to thank you for saving me" she explained

"Ah, no thanks necessary" the hero causally dismissed

"Thanks totality necessary! You saved my life!" the cute loving girl countered "I am so gonna pay you back"

"No, no, no, as the Ninja, I can't possible— "

"Let me stop you right there, silly-billy" she suddenly cut him off "I know what you're gonna say 'as the Ninja, I can'tlet anyone do anything for me because I'm a hero"

"I don't sound like that; do I sound like that?" he mused to himself

As he contemplated the sound of his own voice, he failed to notice that Rachel was slowly moving closer to him. It wasn't until she was right up against his chest that his mind finally snapped back to current events. As he took a step or two away from the girl, he noticed that Rachel's expression had changed from a kind, sweet young woman, to a sultrier and almost seductive expression. Randy instantly felt a snse of akward tension rising between them and wanted to leave before things got even weirder then they already had.

"Oh hey! Look at the time!" he almost exclaimed in his state of panic "sorry Rachel, but I gotta lot more Ninja business to do. Why don't we take a raincheck on this never!"

As he fumbled in one of his pockets for a smoke bomb. Rachel walked up to him and placed one hand on his arm to get him to settle down. The cute loving girl didn't need to say what she was up to, Randy had a pretty good idea what her mind was up to. The thing that truly messed the Ninja up was that Rachel, the girl known best for loving sunshine and rainbows, was trying to seduce him—and it was working! Howard had once made a joke that he had the theory that behind her joyful demeanor, Rachel was a secret freak. Randy merely shrugged it off and called Howard a jerk for saying that about the seemingly innocent girl, but now that he was seeing this side of Rachel, he had to agree with him.

"I think it's time someone showed you a little squee-preciation" she said in a voice that was as smooth as satin

"No really, it's cool you don't have to—hello!" the young hero yelped out as he tried to defuse the sexual situation

Randy's words were cut off when he felt Rachel's other hand being placed on groin. Every part of his brain was screaming at him to pull away from her soft grip on his crotch, but unfortunately his mind's pleas to stop this went unanswered, for now his _other_ head was beginning to take control. Randy's farther once told him that god gave men a brain and a penis, but only enough blood to run them one at a time, and right now, all his blood was rushing downward to work his other tool.

"Relax, Ninja" she whispered into his ear as she began to stroke him through his suit "no one has to know"

The mix of Rachel's strokes and his need for release made young hero's common sense go flying right out the window.

" _Aw, fuck it_ " he mentally conceded

Randy then quickly pulled his mask so that his mouth could be visible before deeply kissing his seducer. Rachel kept her hand on his member as she kissed him back with lustful ferocity that the boy was unaware she was capable of. In no time at all, she had slipped her tongue into his mouth and was already fighting his mouth's appendage for dominance. In all honesty, this was Randy's first official kiss with an actual girl, so he didn't know how well he was doing. He had practiced kissed with a pillow once or twice, but those kisses were soft and gentle, not rough and forceful like Rachel was doing. Admittedly, he was having trouble with keeping up with her as she continued to assault his mouth with her tongue.

Suddenly, Rachel pulled away from the Ninja's lips, allowing them both to catch their breath. She then gently pushed him up against the wall, keeping them hidden behind the dumpster so that the people walking down the street wouldn't be able to see them. She then knelt before him before looking back up at him with a lustful, hungry look in her eyes. Randy was about to protest her actions and suggest that they at least find somewhere else to continue this. This was quite how the hero pictured his first sexual experience. He imagined himself in his bed with someone like Theresa or Heidi, not getting sucked off behind an arcade in the middle of the day by Rachel of all people.

" _Jeez, this is exactly how my parents met_ " he mused in head " _except I'm not paying Rachel to do this_ "

Before Randy could say even a single word, Rachel tugged on his suit's sash, making his pants drop to the ground and exposing his boxers and their feeble attempt to cover his raging erection. The cute loving girl took hold of his underwear and slowly pulled them down to finally reveal his member to her. Rachel grinned at the sight before her. She then reached out and gently took hold of his dick and began to slowly jerk him off once more. The girl's fingers on the Ninja's shaft felt like silk that sent chills down his spine with each stroke. Rachel then leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of his cock before pulling back, leaving a small trail of pre-cum clinging to her lips as she did that she happily licked up. The Ninja's fan then looked up at him as she pumped him with an almost predatory look in her deep green eyes. She then gave him a wink before opening her mouth and taking his member into it.

Randy's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he let out gasp of pleasure. The feeling of his dick inside her mouth was indescribable. She moaned into his cock as she slowly bobbed her head up and down, dragging her tongue along his underside with each motion. Randy had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't her first time doing this, though he'd rather not know how and where she learned to suck someone off. Rachel opened her mouth to pull her fuck-buddy's shaft out of her oral grip to allow her to slip her tongue swirl it around his head, forcing a moan out of the Ninja in doing so.

She gave his dick another kiss before engulfing it yet again. This time she picked her pace slightly, taking in a little more of his length with each bob. Randy did everything his in power not to let his legs to give out from the pleasure he was feeling. It didn't help his pulled muscle in his leg was acting up. Finally deciding not to fight with himself, he leaned his back up against the wall for support as Rachel continued to go to work on him. the Ninja's fan then took him out of her mouth again and began to licked the sides of his member before sucking him off again. It still boggled the young hero's mind that this seemingly innocent girl was capable of such an act such as this—not that Randy was complaining.

Rachel would occasionally look up at him and see his pleasure filled expression, making her grin at her handiwork. She would give her partner a cute little wink as she continued to blow him, acting like this all some sweet little game. She began to bob her head faster, wrapping her tongue around the hero's cock to slide it back and forth in her mouth with each motion. Every gasp, groan and moan that escaped Randy's lips enticed the fangirl to go faster, joining his sounds with her owned muffled moans as she did. His fuck-buddy's oral assault began to make Randy feel his climax building up within him. He wanted to tell that his end was coming up soon, but his mind was such a mess of ecstasy that he could barely made a coherent sentence without it begin overridden with more moaning.

"R-Rachel…" he finally managed to force out "I-I'm gonna— "

"Mm-hmm" she muffled out with a nod

Knowing that he was ready to blow, Rachel unleashed everything she had into her final assault. She sucked with off at a furiously pace while her tongue lashed every inch of his member, leaving no piece of his tool untouched. If Randy was having trouble standing before, it nearly impossible at this point. It was like Rachel was just toying with him before and was now ready to finish him off. Randy moaned out louder then he should have from his fan's actions, immediately making him wish that no one walking down the street heard that. It was pure pleasure that he felt and it was much more then he could ever think of as a way of saying thanks.

Finally, after feeling his seed building up inside of him, Randy let out a loud groan as he felt himself explode inside of Rachel's mouth. The not so innocent girl took in all of his length as he came hard into her mouth, eagerly gulping every last drop of his essence as she did. Once he was finished, Racheal slowly removed the Ninja from her mouth to allow her to get some air. Randy himself was also gasping for air as well. His head was spinning and his legs felt like they could out at any given second. Rachel got back to her feet and smiled at her hero before licking her lips clean any remaining trace of his cum off of them. She let out a satisfied 'ah!' after she had swallowed the last traces of the Ninja's seed. Rachel then gave a sweet smile to the defender of Norrisville as if what she had just done never happened. It was then that Randy noticed that some his cum had leaked onto his fan's chin and gone untouched by her.

"Um…" he awkwardly began as he pointed to his chin as an indicator to show her where "You missed a spot…"

"Oh! Silly me!" she said in her usual cheerful voice

Just before Randy could offer to clean her up, Rachel lapped up the messy spot on her chin. She then pulled up the Ninja's pants and put them back on for him.

"So, how was it?" she asked, turning back to her seductive voice

"Rachel, I can honestly say that feel very squee-preciated right now" the young hero admitted, still coming down from the sex-fueled high he was on

"Yay! I'm glad you liked it, Ninja!" she cheered before hugging him "I'd do more for you, but I don't wanna have anyone catching us"

" _Yeah, because this was so tame_ " the defender of Norrisville thought to himself as he readjusted his mask

"By the way, you wanna know what you taste like?" Rachel asked as she gave him a lustful smirk

"I'd rather not" Randy quickly denied

"Suit yourself, but it's sweet" she informed him before licking her lips again " _ **Very**_ sweet"

"Please don't!" the Ninja ordered

"Oh! I almost forgot!" the secret freak suddenly said

Rachel then reached down and began to pull down her undergarment right in front of Randy. She then handed her soaked panties to the Ninja with a bright smile on her face. once again, Randy was utterly stunned by seeing this side of the girl who loved unicorns and teddy bears. There was no way Howard was going to believe this—though it wasn't like he was going to tell the heavyset boy about any of this.

"Just one last gift for saying thankers for saving me" she told him "and if you want me again, you came have me whenever you please. Anytime anyway and any day, I'm all yours"

Before Randy could say that that wasn't necessary, Rachel turned and walked out of the alleyway and into the streets of Norrisville, all the while leaving the Ninja feeling the strangest mix of pleasure and confusion. A part of him still couldn't believe that all of this actually happened and demanded answers from the universe to explain to him how this all transpired. But knowing that he would never get a proper answer, Randy took out a smoke bomb and threw on the ground, allowing him to vanish into a cloud of orange gas.


End file.
